


What did you tell your mother?

by TabathaK



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabathaK/pseuds/TabathaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney and John visit John's parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a scene of another story I was trying to write. I say trying because I haven’t written a single scene for it since this one decided it want a solo career. The scene is actually a middle one, but it of course needed a beginning, an ending and a plot. So, this is what I have come up with. It is by far the longest thing I have ever written. My secret is lower division classes; I get a lot of story written during them. I hope you enjoy

Forced Vacation -- Meeting Mom -- Coffee -- Cows -- Chairs -- Helicopter

“What did you tell your mother about why I am here?” Dr. Rodney McKay asked his best friend.

“I told her that we were given some forced vacation and that you really had nowhere to go, and that you had never been to California.” Colonel John Sheppard was staring, through the windshield, at the front door. After a moment of silence Rodney replied

“Well, it’s mostly true. Are we going in or are we going to sit here all day?” John was spared trying to answer when the front door opened and a classy looking older woman came out. John got out of the car and went to meet her, so Rodney decided to follow.

“McKay, this is my mother Marianne. Mom, Rodney McKay.” Rodney held out his hand and somehow wound up being hugged by Sheppard’s mother.

“Come in, both of you. Do you like coffee, Rodney?”

John had taken their bags up stairs and Rodney ended up sitting in the kitchen, watching Marianne set up the coffee. “How do you take your coffee, Rodney?”

“Black, please.” Rodney was making an effort to be polite; this was after all Sheppard’s mother and not one of his incompetent minions. Rodney watched Marianne set up two mugs with sugar and put his without beside them; but when she started to pour milk in to a second mug he interrupted. “John doesn’t take milk.” Marianne stopped.

“Are you sure? He used to.” She put the milk down beside the mugs so that John could decide for himself. Rodney replied as John entered the kitchen

“He used to, yes, but He doesn’t now.”

“Who doesn’t what?”John asked as he walked around to help his mother. Marianne replied

“You don’t take milk in your coffee anymore?” John shrugged

“Not anymore, sorry I forgot to mention it. We… there was a mission… and cows… sort of. It’s classified. How’s dad?”Marianne frowned but allowed the subject to change. She had been a military wife for a long time and was well aware of how it changed people and how difficult explanations could be when the word ‘classified’ was involved.

“How did you two meet? Rodney, you aren’t military.” Both men answered her simultaneously.

“He nearly shot my chopper down.”

“He sat on my project”

“Rodney, its classified” John yelped

“I haven’t said anything classified yet, I’ve done enough work with the military to know the difference and you did sit on my project.”

“John did what?” Marianne was confused, so John tried to explain, with Rodney adding comments.

“Mom, you remember Antarctica? I was tasked with what was basically chauffeuring in a helicopter, and one day I was flying a regular run and ended up having to emergency land to avoid a missile.”

“That was Carson’s fault.” Interjected Rodney

“Well, if you weren’t so hard on him.”

“He was the only person I had who, you know.” John rolled his eyes.

“So anyway, we finally got to the station and I was told to wait around for the general I had ferried up to get finished, before returning.”

“You were told not to touch anything.”

“It was a chair, Rodney”

“It was the only chair in the room and it was in the middle, surrounded by equipment, and Carson suggested you not sit in it.”

“So, I sat in this chair and the next thing I know there are two men yelling at me and each other. Only mom, get this, Rodney can have conversations with Zelenka, when neither of them is speaking the same language.” Rodney rolled his eyes this time.

“It isn’t words so much as Redeck is the only one of the morons the military has assigned me that can actually keep up with the work that we are doing.” The sound of someone clearing their throat had all three turning sharply toward the door of the kitchen.

Rodney noticed that the man in the doorway held a striking resemblance to Sheppard when he was in full military intimidation mode.

 


	2. Chapter 2

General Sheppard  --  Telephone calls  --  Declassification  --  Aliens

 

“Dad!” John sounded more surprised than happy to see his father. The imposing man, John’s father apparently looked from John to Marianne to Rodney.

 “Hello John.” John shifted uncomfortably.

 “Dad, this is Dr. Rodney McKay. Rodney, this is my father, General Kevin Sheppard.” Rodney stood and held his hand out.

  “General Sheppard.” Sheppard elder shook his hand and said

 “What were you discussing?” Marianne interjected here.

 “I wanted to know how they met.”

  “You work in Antarctica?” the general asked Rodney. Rodney shook his head and moved to sit and pick up his coffee.

  “No, we met in Antarctica when our program moved we brought John with us.”

  “Hey, I was given a choice.” Elder Sheppard looked surprised

 “Choice? The military shouldn’t have given you a choice.” Rodney answered

 “It was originally a one way trip, so volunteer only, still is, volunteer, mostly. And you didn’t have much choice it was Antarctica.”

  “I liked Antarctica.”

 “Nobody likes Antarctica it’s worse than Russia, and Russia is a frozen, horrible place.” Marianne was smiling at her husband over John and Rodney’s antics. The phone rang then and Marianne went to answer it. The elder Sheppard interrupted his son and the scientist.

“What kind of doctor are you?” Both men stopped talking and Rodney answered.

 “Theoretical and practical astrophysics; I also have advanced degrees in multiple maths, physics and engineering.”

“Why would a military base need.” Elder Sheppard was interrupted by Marianne.

“John, a woman named Weir would like to speak with one of you.” Both men got up, but John took the phone from his mother.

“Sheppard…. Good, I haven’t let McKay drown yet. Is there something wrong? ....Oh, Ok…. Ok.… I’ll tell him.… Are you sure? …. Yes, Ma’am. Good bye.”

“What did Elizabeth say? Why was she even calling?” Rodney immediately started asking questions.

“Rodney!” John continued when Rodney was silent. “Weir called because she thought we’d prefer to hear from her.”

“Hear what?” Rodney interrupted again.

“They are declassifying the program.” Rodney froze.

“Which Program?” he asked.

“All of them, phases 1 through 10 immediately, then the rest later.”

“What does that mean?” asked Marianne. The men looked at her, but Rodney continued

“When are we to return?”

“We’re not.”

“What!? They can’t declassify without.” John interrupted.

“Elizabeth says that Zelenka and Lorne can handle it until we are scheduled to return, besides after last month the whole declassification is planned anyway.” Rodney did not look pleased, but had stopped arguing. Marianne tried again,

“This is good, right? It means you can tell us what you’ve been doing?”

“Sort of, mom. Yes, good; but it’ll mean a lot more work for all of us for a while.”

“It’ll mean having to let every moron with a doctorate try to win a place in Atlantis.”

“Atlantis? Odd name isn’t it?” asked elder Sheppard

“It’s fitting” said John, “besides only our project is Atlantis, there are 3 or 4 parts.”

“What do you do there?” asked Marianne

“Mom, we can’t explain yet.”

“Why not?” Elder Sheppard interjected here

“It’s not declassified yet, Marianne, and they declassify in phases, so they will be able to talk about some things but not others.” The phone rang then and John answered.

“Sheppard household… Sir” John visibly straightened. “Yes… Yes, Would you like to speak with him?... Yes… Thank you Sir.” John hung up the phone. “We need to turn the TV on.” John said as he walked through to the living room and turned on the television. The others followed.

“John, who was on the phone?” elder Sheppard asked as they sat down

 “General O’Neill.”

“Wait, General O’Neill, called. Why?”

 “Here Watch.” John said.

  
“How much did O’Neill say they had declassified?” Rodney asked trying to break the silence that had descended upon the room when the president had announced the existence of the stargate program and the existence of life on other planets.

“Um… through Phase 5.”

“Aliens, Really?” John’s father asked.

“Yea; dad, aliens.”

“Have you met aliens?” He asked

“Mostly aliens look like us.”

“So you work in Colorado at this StarGate command?” Marianne this time

“No, mom” “That’s where you.” She trailed off as John got a guilty look.

 “Mom we work in Atlantis, it’s on another planet… in the Pegasus galaxy.” There was a silence

“Well, I guess you’re forgiven for missing Christmas.”


	3. Chapter 3

Villain of the story  --  Observant Rodney  --  Nukes

 

“How did you get to be in charge of a program like that?” the elder Sheppard’s tone was negative.

“I’m in charge of the military contingent, dad it’s a science station, run by Dr. Weir.”

“Ok, but you shouldn't be given a team, let alone the military contingent of a base.”

“Hey” Rodney decided to defend John since he didn’t seem to be able to defend himself.”John is our leader because he was and is the best person for the job and he’s done a damn good job; even if he is a bit reckless.”

“I wouldn’t be reckless if you’d stop finding trouble where none should be.”

“You are the one who decided it would be a good idea to fly a nuclear device into the Wraith ship.”

“They were going to start landing Rodney, and you had no better ideas.”

“Wait!!” Marianne interrupted all three men.

 

“What nuke?” John again tried to explain

“Our base was about to be found by the local evil. An alien race called the Wraith, they’re like vampires, they suck you’re life out your chest with their hands. Rodney created a nuke and we were going to remotely fly it in a jumper at the wraith ship, but it turns out that the wraith can also remotely control our jumpers so someone had to manually fly it into the Hive ship.” “

And it had to be you?” She asked.

 “I couldn’t very well ask someone else to do it.” The general chimed in again

 “It didn’t work, then?” both men answered simultaneously. “

“It worked” “Blew the wraith out of the sky.” Both parents looked confused and before they could start asking questions John clarified

 

“I got lucky and was beamed out before it made contact.” John glanced at Rodney when he did not add any comments; Rodney however was looking at his hands and would not meet John’s eyes. The General chose that moment to return to his previous putdowns,

“How did you get a base, anyway? You weren’t even a Lieutenant Colonel and then what, you join the program and suddenly a base and a promotion? Even you don’t fly that well.” John tore his eyes off of Rodney and tried to defend himself to his father.

“I went with the program because I could do better there than freezing in Antarctica; even you have to admit that. And as for the military contingent I had the most experience leading and there were no other colonels that could take the position.” Elder Sheppard interrupted here

“What happened to the one that went with you to begin with they must have sent someone.”

“He died, shortly after we arrived. We were off base trying to garner local help and the wraith attacked he was taken and we didn’t get there in time to save him.”

“That is just like you John. Rescue attempts that fail.” Rodney had opened his mouth to help defend John when Marianne interrupted the argument,

“Maybe we should retire for the night. John would you show Rodney where to go?” John got up and grabbed Rodney’s arm

“Come on” Rodney glared at the general and though tempted to shrug off John and rip into the older man; he, instead, allowed his friend to pull him towards the stairs.

 

John showed Rodney the room he was given and where the bathroom was.

“So, you’re not going to explain?” Rodney asked when they got back to the door to his room. John wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“I was demoted Rodney, and exiled to Antarctica.”

“They sent me to Russia. Besides what matters is that it was the right thing to do.”

“How can you say that? You weren’t there.”

“I’ve seen what you’ve done since and that’s what matters.” When John looked up to meet Rodney’s eyes they had an odd gleam that John wasn’t sure he’d seen before. Rodney, himself, took a step towards John and continued talking.

“Oh, I get it. You think that you only got the job because when you shot Sumner you were the only candidate left.” Rodney had now backed John into the wall across from his room. “We’ve been in contact with earth for a while now _Lieutenant Colonel_ and I know that it is hard for you to understand, what with all the hair-gel, depriving your brain of oxygen, but we _are_ keeping you.”

 

Rodney chose then to escape to his room before he said or did something that he shouldn’t. Rodney was fuming. ”How dare he… and his damn father.” He sighed and sat down on the bed thinking. ‘It really does suck; being in love with a military colonel.’

 

John stayed where he was, leaning back against the wall that Rodney had backed him into. He had never told anyone of his insecurities regarding Atlantis and his position there. It surprised him that Rodney had noticed, never mind throwing it in to his face, literally. He found himself wondering why Rodney even cared and what the look had been about. Hearing his parents moving downstairs knocked him out of his reverie and he stumbled into his own room to contemplate his best friend in solitary.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very very short, the next will be longer.

Mom!?  --  DADT  --  The point  --  Bad night’s sleep

John woke from what was ultimately a restless sleep; having spent a good portion of the night contemplating Atlantis, his father, Rodney, and the look that Rodney had possessed while reaming him out the night before. For reasons he couldn’t or wouldn’t acknowledge the way his scientist had looked at him had him unsettled and waiting for something. The feeling was not unlike the one he got when a planet they had arrived at felt _off_ and ignoring that particular feeling often got him, and his team, in to trouble. John entered the kitchen slowly, he was wary of having to face Rodney after last night.

“Here, I already added the sugar.” Rodney turned and held out a mug. John took the mug slowly, the feeling of oddness was back in full force, but he still couldn’t place the reason.

 “Um…” Rodney ignored him and walked out the kitchen door. John stood still for a second before following his best friend outside. They stood there for a while, quiet, just absorbing the fresh air without the necessity of running for one’s life. “I used to love it here.” John said not looking at Rodney.

“You don’t now?” Rodney turned away from the view to look at John.

“It’s nice yea, but not home; not anymore.” John looked over to see the same look that had plagued him all night on Rodney’s face now. Their staring contest was interrupted by Marianne holding a mug of her own.

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?” Both men started and turned to acknowledge the woman. John replied to his mothers greeting,

“Yea, did you?”

“Well enough considering I just found out that my son lives in another galaxy on an alien city.” Rodney chose that moment to excuse himself and disappear in to the house, leaving mother and son to speak in private. Marianne broke the comfortable silence that had descended upon them when Rodney left; her tone was deceptively mild.

“I hear they’ve done away with don’t ask, don’t tell.” John flinched and spilled the coffee he had been taking a sip of down his font and on to the deck beneath them.

“MOM?!” he managed shocked.

“Do not look at me like that John. I may be a general’s wife but I am also your mother; and you did bring Rodney home with you this time.”

“No mom. No, Rodney and I aren’t together. It’s like I said he couldn’t visit his sister this time and he didn’t really have anywhere to go so…”

 “So, you thought you’d just bring him home with you?” Marianne’s tone implied that John was missing something, something that was obvious to her. He tried again.

“I…”

“He was quick to defend you to your father, and I heard part of your conversation last night. He thinks very highly of you John.”

“He’s my best friend, mom. We’ve been through a lot together.”

“You said he couldn’t see his sister this time, which means he has before?”

 “Yea”

 “Have you have time off before?”

“We had a problem with something the geeks were doing and as much as it pains Rodney he needed help. His sister is a math genius like him. We had to bring her into the program, but she refused to stay. Then, a man’s daughter was dying and there was a technology to help, but it was unstable and incomplete, so they decided to kidnap her, and Rodney; we had to go in and get them.”

“So instead of going to visit his sister, who was recovering from a kidnapping the last time he saw her, he came here with you?”

“What’s your point, mom?”

 “The point is that I don’t think that you understand why you brought him here or why he accepted.”

John couldn’t come up with a suitable reply, and his mother just patted him on the shoulder and disappeared into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mostly naked Rodney  --  Panic Attacks  --  Piano

John slipped back into the house, dumped his coffee mug in the sink and went back up the stairs to find clothes for the day. When he reached the tops of the stairs Rodney was coming out of the bathroom; his sweat pants slung low on his hips, towel and shirt in his hand. John froze at the top of stairs, his mother’s words coming back to him.

Between decontamination showers and various Pegasus galaxy rituals, John had seen Rodney, and his whole team for that matter, at varying stages of naked before. But never had he taken the time to think about Rodney’s body on an aesthetic level, not that he was allowed before. The running for their lives had done Rodney good, even if John had failed to get him to practice in a non-lethal situation. Rodney turned to face John catching and holding his gaze. John felt his face heat up, but was having trouble looking away.

 

Rodney noticed John blush and immediately decided he liked that look on him. Keeping his eyes on John’s, Rodney slowly walked towards him; as he approached, and John’s blush increased, Rodney lost his nerve. He stopped short of the military man, put his shirt on and asked “What are we doing today?” John blinked at him a couple of times before stuttering out

“Um… not really sure, Rodney.” John wasn’t meeting his eyes anymore. The colonel ducked around Rodney and disappeared into his room.

 Rodney went into his own room considering Johns reactions. Instances like this one had him wondering if John might be more interested in men than he let on. The question is; ‘is John interested in men in general or Rodney specifically?’ Rodney, however, had long ago come to terms with his place in John’s life and was, for the most part, content with that.

 

John sagged against the door as soon as it was closed. He wasn’t surprised to see his hand shaking as he slid down the door and curled in to a ball in an attempt to stave off the panic attack he could feel starting he wasn’t sure if he was more unnerved by Rodney’s reactions or his own.

He’d never considered Rodney’s body beyond being his military CO, hell he’d never considered male bodies before… ok not exactly true, in high school he’d attended a public high school, here in California amusingly enough, for the first time. John remembered he’d made friends with Matt because he knew his father wouldn’t approve.

The day before his family shipped out again he had spent the evening with Matt avoiding his father and, when Matt had kissed him, making out with his best friend. That had been the first and last time he had kissed a guy. He’d attended military base schools and started a military career and hadn’t allowed himself to consider men again… until now. John stayed curled on the floor until his breathing and heart rate calmed, before getting and dressing for the day. He froze with his hand on the door knob; he was just going to have to pretend like nothing had happened. He found Rodney in the living room playing something on his mother’s piano, the woman herself was perched in an armchair looking very happy to have someone to play the thing.

Rodney noticed John enter the room and finished the song before turning to face mother and son. John broke the silence first “and here I thought you were just boasting about being good at the piano.” Rodney gave John his best I am a genius DUH look

“I don’t boast if I can’t follow through” Marianne spoke up

“John, maybe Rodney would like to see the town” then to Rodney

“We lived here for 6 months when John was in high school.” John froze, Rodney, however nodded.

“It’s only fair; I know my sister shared blackmail material.” John grinned at Rodney

“I don’t know what you are talking about McKay. Hey maybe tomorrow we can go surfing?”

“Ha I don’t let you drag me surfing at home, what makes you think I’m going near the water here?”

“Come on, McKay. We’ll start with town and argue about the beach later.”


	6. Chapter 6

Shopping  --  Matt and Nate  --  Blackmail Material  --  Flirting

They had been discussing what to bring back as ‘earth’ gifts, while wondering the mall, for most of an hour when someone started calling for John. The Lanteans stopped bickering to turn and face the unknown persons coming their way. To anyone else John seemed calm, but Rodney noticed his stance change and started checking for exits. John smiled at the 2 men. Rodney recognized it as the smile he used on unknown village headmen, the ‘let’s be nice incase’ smile. The man who had called out to John was the one to start speaking. “Damn John, Mom said you’d be in town for a while, but I thought you’d bail again.” John grimaced

“That’s the military. Apocalyptic events every time you plan a vacation.” Beside him Rodney huffed,

“California isn’t vacation; it’s a waste of time.” John continued as though he hadn’t heard Rodney.

“Rodney, this is Matt Thomas; Matt, Rodney McKay.” Matt held out his right hand to shake Rodney’s, his left still holding hands with the man he’d dragged over.

 “This is Nathan Childs. Nate, John and I were friends in high school.” John nodded to the man and replied

“For all of 6 months.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault you moved.”

“the life of a military brat.”

“Last I heard you were flying copters in Antarctica?” Confusion flashed across Johns face, followed by realization.

“Your mother?”

“Yes, she spends _way_ too much time with yours.” John nodded,

“I’m not stationed there now.” Nathan joined the conversation,

“I didn’t know anyone could come back from exile to McMurdo.” All 3 men looked at him.

“Neither did I” John replied at the same time as Rodney replied

“Special circumstance.” Matt asked

“You’re not in the military, McKay?”

“Not a grunt, no. I’m a scientist.”

“And you work with John?”

“The American military like to pretend they run our program” John actually grinned at that comment.

“Good to know where we stand, McKay.” Rodney rolled his eyes

“You don’t count. You never follow the stupid orders anyway.” Matt decided to interrupt the friends.

“How’d you end up here? John’s been avoiding this town since he got out.”

“That’s not true. I’ve just…been busy.” Rodney jumped in.

“You passed up home time twice.” John answered.

“You don’t even go back you your own country, Rodney.” Nathan asked

“Where are you from, if not the US?”

“Canada.” The scientist answered before continuing. “Hey. You knew John in high school?”

“Yep” Matt replied

“Good, I need blackmail material.” John rolled his eyes and tried to curb the scientist

“Rodney.” Rodney recognized it as his ‘I’m running out of patience’ tone; not that Rodney ever paid attention.

“Colonel” Rodney could be stubborn too. Then a TV on a kiosk caught Rodney’s attention. He grabbed John’s arm and pulling John with him he pushed past all 3 men. Not bothering to explain to his companions he barked at the owner of the TV “Turn up the volume.” The man complied and shortly they had a gathering around them. On the television was a news carrier reporting on the president’s declaration of the Stargate Programs, at this point the public was aware of both the SGC and the Atlantis programs.

The blurb was roughly 5 min long and when it ended Matt spoke. “There is talk that it’s all a hoax.” Rodney made a derogatory noise but was cutoff when John answered

“It’s real.” Matt and Nathan both looked surprised, but Nathan caught on and asked

“Your special circumstance?” John nodded and grinned at Rodney as he said

“Yea, watch where you sit in Antarctica.” Rodney replied.

“You’d still be wasting away in McMurdo if it wasn’t for that chair.” Matt interrupted the old argument.

“Which program do you work for?” Both men grinned at the question, but John answered,

“Atlantis.” Nathan spoke

“So it does exist then? Is it really a city under water?” John shook his head.

“She’s an ancient city. She can go under water and when we found her she was sunk; but she’s a space ship, with star drive and everything.” Rodney rolled his eyes,

“She likes the colonel.”


	7. Chapter 7

Morning Visitors -- Mother Sheppard -- Revelations -- Epiphany -- You’ll Do -- Love

Rodney wasn’t really surprised to see Nathan sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee, when he came down the next morning. He greeted the man and retrieved his own cup. “Hi” As Rodney sat he saw John and matt walking outside, through the screen door.

“John said that you and he were given time off. Isn’t that odd so close to declassification?”

“The people in charge didn’t so much grant us time off as order us both off base.”

“If you don’t mind me asking why did you come here with John? Don’t take me wrong, but I thought the government frowned on this sort of thing?” Rodney froze

“You’re mistaken. I came with John because my sister is having problems with her husband and I would only make that worse. As for John and I, he is oblivious and I intend to keep it that way.”

“Why… you have feelings for him.”

“He’s career military, worse he’s _American_ career military. He nearly lost that once and still managed to get a base. I won’t disturb that.” Rodney could hear the pride in his voice and wondered if Nathan had caught it. He figured he was entitled, given the givens.

“They’ve changed the rules though.”

“Yeah sure; for the grunts; they aren’t going to ignore a base commander even if it is legal.” Marianne stepped into the kitchen and Rodney fell silent, waiting. Marianne walked through to get some coffee, glancing out to see her son and Matt in the process. She gave Rodney a look he’d seen on John’s face, but he wasn’t sure what to make of it.

 

The silence between them wasn’t exactly uncomfortable. John broke the silence “so, you and Nathan?” Matt grinned

“Yea, he’s great. It’s your fault you know.” That comment shocked John.

“What!?”

“John, until I met you I’d never even looked at another guy.”

 “and you think I had? No, never mind… How’s your mother?”

“That’s the subject change you’re going use? Really? Besides aren’t you and the doctor…” Matt trailed off at the look on John’s face, “You realize it’s not illegal anymore, right? What are you waiting for?” John was silent for a moment.

“He’s not interested.” The answer shocked John. “No, I’m not. hnuh” He stopped talking and walking, then turned to Matt. “What the hell?” Matt’s voice was gentling .

“You didn’t even suspect you might have feelings for him?”

“He’s my best friend. It’s an odd friendship, but no. I haven’t thought about it before.” John wasn’t sure he wanted to go there.

“You need to talk to him, John and I mean really talk, feeling and everything” John cringed feelings weren’t his thing.

“I’m not sure what I’m feeling.” Matt nodded

“I know, maybe you should talk to Nate. I’ve known since you, but he had a harder time.” John gave him a shaky laugh.

“No offence, but it’s hard enough with Rodney figuring out my feelings. I’m not going to talk them out with someone I’ve just met. Thanks any way, and like I said he’s probably not interested in men.” Matt gave John an incredulous look and spoke.

“The military has you pretty suppressed don’t they?” then he continued without giving John a chance to voice what looked to be a vehement disagreement. “That man is definitely interested in fact I’d be willing to bet that he hasn’t seriously looked at another human being, bedsides you, male or female in a while. Think about it John.” John looked thoughtful and Matt suggested they return to the house.

Rodney turned away from Mother Sheppard with relief to see Matt and John entering the house. John’s face held an expression that Rodney was used to seeing in his lab, when the man was trying to work out equations on one board or another.

Matt and Nate left and shortly thereafter John abandoned Rodney and his mother, presumably to workout whatever had put him in the mood he was in. Rodney was a big boy he could occupy himself until John came out of his funk, but to leave him with Marianne seemed like a cruel and unusual punishment, not that John could know what they’d been discussing.

Rodney still had half a mug before he could excuse himself to go get dressed for the day and Marianne was still looking at him with the odd expression. It was somewhere between tactical assessment and all-knowing; the look, which on John’s face always made Rodney want to kiss it off, was making him nervous. Marianne seemed to come to a decision and spoke two words before leaving the kitchen “You’ll do.”

 

John knew it was rude to excuse himself as soon as Matt and Nate were gone, but he needed to think some things through and he needed for Rodney to not figure this out before he did. John made his way to his bedroom and closed the door, hoping it would keep everyone out long enough for him to get through this. He has surprised himself when admitting his interest in Rodney to Matt, and now that he thought about it, It would explain the way he’d been feeling lately. Now he just had to figure out what he felt for Rodney.

John lay down on the bed; he had never been an emotions kind of person. He liked things that made him feel good and didn’t like the things that didn’t; that was enough introspection for him. John realized that he usually enjoyed himself with Rodney, sure they bickered but that was just part of being friends, and when he thought about it he did spend a lot of time with Rodney.

The obvious difference between Rodney and a woman was their bodies. John felt a thrill down his spine when thought back to Rodney coming out of the bathroom the day before. If he didn’t think too hard, or at all, about the mechanics of _it_ , then he was definitely attracted to Rodney _._

John sat up. ‘Shit He was attracted to Rodney? Check. He liked spending time with Rodney? Check Rodney was the first person he went to for… anything? Check Shit! He was in love with Rodney. When had that happened? Oh god, and how was he supposed to tell the man?’ John buried his head into his pillow and, again, worked his way through what resembled a panic attack. He wasn’t so sure he’d survive this. ‘What’s worse, if he was having this much trouble with anything else, He’d be talking to Rodney about it.’


	8. Chapter 8

Odd question   -- He likes him -- First kiss --  Dating

Rodney stepped out on to the deck. John was standing beside the rail, facing out to the yard. Rodney wasn’t sure what he could do. The man had been unsettled when he came in from his walk with Matt, and then he’d hid in his room all day. He’d skipped lunch, been distracted through dinner, and had disappeared on to the deck as soon as dinner had finished.

 Rodney wanted to help but being the best friend meant he could only help so much. John must have noticed him come out of the house because he shifted to turn slightly but didn’t look at Rodney and said. “I need to ask you an odd question. And I need for you to not get upset with me.”

“OK” Rodney said, and leaned back onto the door behind him. John was silent for a few moments before he spoke

“Have you ever wanted someone you, maybe, shouldn’t.”

“Yes” Rodney’s reply was instantaneous. John shook his head.

“Someone male, Rodney.” Rodney was silent for a moment before answering with a truth he’d kept to himself for quite awhile.

“Yes” The answer came out softer than he’d meant for it to. When John didn’t look like he was going to continue he asked “Is this what you’ve been thinking about all day?” John nodded and turned to face Rodney, leaning lightly on a post, but would not meet the man’s gaze.

“Among other things.” He said at length. “I didn’t understand at first what I was feeling, then I wasn’t sure what to do about it.”

“That’s usually how it happens. Are you interested in a specific person?” Rodney knew the question was redundant; of course there was a person or else he wouldn’t have needed this kind of epiphany. John shrugged.

“Sort of yes. I didn’t realize how I was feeling until it was waved in my face.”

“Matt” It wasn’t a question.  John nodded

“He was kind enough to knock me upside the head with a few truths couldn’t see. Then it took me a while to accept. I mean it’s kind of huge. It’s been a long time since I’ve been interested in a man.” Rodney was stuck somewhere between hope that John was telling him this because John wanted him and fear that what John had realized was an interest in his, very taken, friend Matt and the understanding that if John was interested in him he would be dealing with a man who likely had no experience and decades of military stigma to deal with; It was a little daunting.

“Who are you interested in, John?” the question slipped out before Rodney could censor it. John jerked slightly, and met Rodney’s eyes for a moment, but that was enough for him to see just who the man was interested in. The real question was what to do about it. John shrugged,

“I’m not sure I want to say yet.” Rodney answered after a moment.

“Ok, but what if I told you he is interested too.” Rodney wanted nothing more than to be able to tell this man that he was in love with him, but he figured he should wait. John met Rodney’s eye again, hope and trepidation shining in of them.

“That would definitely be good.” John’s voice was low, like he couldn’t trust it. Then it firmed up and Rodney glimpsed the in control air force colonel behind this more shy John. “We could test the idea”

“Maybe a kiss?” Suggested Rodney; John nodded again but made no move to come closer. Rodney resolved himself to a long slow battle for what he wanted most, though, he had no doubts it would be worth all the effort. He pushed off door and walked towards John. The man himself shifted farther against a porch post and wariness crossed his face. Rodney knew this could blow up in his face, after all, John had just reevaluated his sexual preference without any empirical proof, and yet here he was about to be kissed by his very male scientist.

 

The porch post was digging into his back and Rodney was close enough that John could feel the heat from his body. Rodney leaned closer, but stopped short of actually touching John. Rodney’s hand caressed John’s cheek and John realized that he was talking. “Relax, it’s the same a kissing a girl. John you need to breathe.” John took a breath not realizing he’d been holding his breath.

Rodney continued speaking his tone soft; similar to one you would use to keep a freighted animal from spooking. “…not forcing this, John.” And Rodney shifted away, starting to step back. John’s brain decided to get with it then and he grabbed Rodney’s hips to prevent him from moving

“NO, I.” Rodney allowed himself to be pulled back towards John and said

“John, have you ever. “

“Yes” John’s tone was defiant, and somewhat jumpy. Rodney leaned towards John again. John gulped and tensed and Rodney leaned back.

“You need to relax, John. Let’s start easier, slower.” Rodney stepped away from John and, ignoring the protests he took his friends hand and led him to the wicker love seat on the deck. Rodney sat down indicating John should sit as well but did not let go of the hand he had commandeered. John sat breathing easier and thinking clearer, not that that is a good thing because now he is starting to over think this.

John was staring at the hand in Rodney’s but when the man tried to move away John tightened his grip. So Rodney stopped trying and started talking, his tone gentling, again. “Breathing easier now? Makes sense when you think about it, you being military and all, I did sort of corner you.” Rodney lifted his free hand to Johns cheek “When was the last time you kissed a man, John?” John blushed.

“um…high school.” Amusement colored Rodney’s face,

“ok, let’s try this differently. Come here” he shifted his hand from Johns cheek to the back of his neck, his grip just heavy enough to guide without spooking the colonel. “You are used to kissing women, right. So kiss me the same way.” John who had been leaning forward froze.

“What?”

“You are over thinking this.”

“Well, DUH, Rodney. This is big.”

“It’s a kiss.”

“It’s not… it’s…” John stood up and started pacing. “This is huge Rodney.”

“NO.” Rodney stood and replied. “This is simple. You have heard of the concept of dating right? Courting? You’re not supposed to have it all figured out. You just need to calm down enough to not hit me when I try to kiss you. The rest can wait.” John turned and walking straight up to Rodney he grabbed his friend and kissed him.

It was different; Rodney was bigger and flatter than the women John had kissed. The kiss itself was barely there and over before it started. Rodney caught John around the waist before he could flee and John let himself lean against Rodney chest with his face hidden in the man’s neck. Rodney seemed content to simply hold John up for the time being, one hand running through John’s hair while John worked through yet another panic attack. When John felt he could trust his voice he moved enough to speak with Rodney.

“Did you mean it, about the dating?” John blushed as he asked the question. Rodney smiled and answered .

“Yes. I know we’ve known each other for years but I don’t want to screw this up, and let’s face it my record is not too good.” John smiled at that, calming some with the familiar banter they’d always had.

“Hey, my record so trumps yours, I have an ex-wife.” Rodney leaned forward and pecked John on the lips before replying,

 “It’s not the sort of competition you want to win, John.” John tensed when Rodney kissed him, but relaxed quickly upon realizing the other man wasn’t going to push his luck.


	9. Chapter9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, I have not been keeping up with posting this, My excuse is a new job, but I will try harder.

Chapter 9

John takes a step -- Making out -- Marianne -- Discretion -- Suspicious Generals

The next two days were decidedly odd for John; but odd in the best way. John didn’t exactly manage to get Rodney to the beach, but they go near enough for John to surf and for Rodney to sit in an air conditioned café and work on his pet projects which always got put to the back burner on Atlantis, like his book for instance.

The two managed to finish shopping for the gifts they were going to take home with them. The ‘off kilter’ sensation that John hadn’t been able to place had gone running when he had kissed Rodney on the deck and had yet to make reappearance. The little touches were what were driving John mad; however, John simply hadn’t realized how much time he spent in Rodney’s personal space.

Where before the kiss this crowding would normally have gone unnoticed, now Rodney used it as a good excuse to touch and or kiss John. It hadn’t taken even a day for their normal bickering to even back out, but it was the more intimate contact that was throwing John.

They hadn’t yet progressed into what John would call making out, but each morning and evening Rodney made a point of finding John and kissing him, ‘properly’ as he phrased it. John knew that Rodney was taking the physical contact at a snail’s pace for his benefit, but he was starting to think that if they didn’t move past the ‘pre-teen whatever’ he might just explode. John resolves to be the one to move them along a little. Having made the decision John went in search of his boyfriend.

 

John found Rodney sitting on his bed typing something into his computer. John might have left him alone except Rodney noticed him and closed the laptop. Rodney put it on the side table and gestured for John to come in. John entered the bedroom and slowly walked to the bed trying not to lose his nerve.

He came with a mission. John took some initiative and sat in Rodney’s lap taking advantage of his surprise to kiss his boyfriend. This was ok, he thought, the world was still spinning; no meteors, alien invasions or other apocalyptic events. John panicked and broke the kiss when Rodney shifted them to lie down.

“Wha.. Rodney?”

“Relax John. If we’re going to sit here and make out like teenagers I want to be comfortable. I said we’d go as slow as you wanted and I meant it. Trust me.” While he’d been talking Rodney had maneuvered them both down to a more comfortable position. He waited a moment for John to catch up with his words and the new position.

“Rodney, do you know how long it’s been since I kissed, just to kiss?” Rodney nudged his nose against John’s.

“I guess I’ll have to reintroduce you to the joys of being a teenager then.” He kissed John. The two men spent a long time talking in between kisses and getting John used to the idea of a flat, hard body, and true to his word, Rodney kept everything above the waist and on top of clothing, though a few times their kisses were rather…heated.

 

Marianne was glad her son had finally caught on. Rodney would make a good son-in-law and he seemed to be good for her John; now she just had to worry about her husband’s reaction.

 

After dinner during which neither ‘lanitan let on to older Sheppard that anything was amiss and Marianne served a wonderful dinner, elder Sheppard retired to his office and the ‘lantians helped to clean up. Marianne spoke up then.

 “Rodney” both men turned to listen as her tone was serious, “Do not hurt my son.”John looked flabbergasted but Rodney simply nodded and answered

“I will do my best.” Rodney then excused himself, to the deck, to leave mother and son alone.

“I” John started talking but wasn’t sure what to say.

“He’s good for you.” His mother replied. John nodded

“I know. Thanks.”

“Good since we’ve got that settled there’s a show on that I want to see and you should take some coffee out to your boyfriend” She pat John on his arm and left the kitchen. John did as suggested and made coffee.

When John stepped out on the deck he saw Rodney sitting on the wicker love seat looking at the stars. He walked over and offered a mug to Rodney. Rodney smiled at him, taking the mug with one hand and then grabbing Johns now free hand with his other. He tugged lightly to make the air force flyboy sit beside him. Rodney looked pensive and since he didn’t seem to be offering an explanation soon, John squeezed his hand and spoke “Everything OK Rodney?” Rodney nodded but still looked preoccupied. So John waited content to hold hands and drink coffee. After a while Rodney turned slightly to face John.

“What are we going to do at home?” John started to answer but Rodney gestured for him to wait and kept speaking “because I don’t care…well I do, but if you wanted, if it would be easier for you. We could hide this.” He fell silent waiting for John’s answer. John squeezed Rodney’s hand and made sure to meet Rodney’s eyes.

 “Thank you, no. First of all I don’t want to hide especially with DADT gone, and second of all I don’t think we’ll have much trouble from people on our base. We will need to be discreet but no hiding.” Rodney was smiling now.

“I want to tell my sister” he said and John grinned

“Absolutely”

“I’m scyping with her tomorrow” Rodney stated, John nodded and kissed him,

“Sounds great, Rodney.”

 

While the ‘lantians we’re talking on the deck one general Sheppard trekked from his office to the kitchen to collect a cup of coffee. The ancients must have been smiling because the angle at which he watched the two kept clasped hands hidden and though the intense rather close conversation did make the general suspicious he had returned to his office before he was witness to a kiss. The 2 men, oblivious to the general’s observations retired to their respective rooms without arousing more suspicion. The general, however, resolved to pay more attention to his son. It would reflect badly on him should his son possesses such inclinations.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Meet the Family -- Rodney vs. General Sheppard -- Declaration -- Dinner -- Sleeping

The next day as Rodney set up the laptop and waited for his sister to log in; John went to find his mother to introduce her to Jeanie. They arrived just in time to see Jeanie ‘pick up’ and hear Madison yell

“Hi Uncle Mer” and waved excitedly. Jeanie’s greeting was more subdued but no less heartfelt and Rodney returned them. Then Madison notice John and called out again “Hi Uncle John.” It was then John introduced Jeanie and his mother, who left shortly after while John settled leaning over the back of Rodney’s chair to stay in view and to rest a hand on the back of Rodney’s neck. John spoke

“So how are things in Canada? Anything new happen?”

“I started school last week.” Madison spoke “When are you going to come to visit?” Rodney answered

“Not for a while, Madison.”

“Oh” Madison sounded crestfallen. Then Jeanie spoke,

“Madison, why don’t you let me speak with John and Mer. You can come back to say good bye.” The girl sighed but got off of her chair. “Ok spill” Jeanie Spoke shortly after Madison left the screen. Rodney answered

“What? Jeanie.”

“Something has changed, so spill.” John answered

“The program has started declassification, that’s pretty big.”

“Yes, but not what I meant” Jeanie replied and looked at them expectantly. Rodney spoke next,

“We’ve been on vacation, real coffee, new people, no running for our lives, that’s a nice change.” While Rodney was speaking John moved his hand from Rodney’s neck to catch his boyfriends hand as surreptitiously as possible. Then he spoke to distract Jeanie “

That’s all out here; How about you?” Shock then amusement covered Jeanie’s face,

“Oh My God. It’s about time. I was starting to worry, how long?” She babbled.

“A few days” Rodney admitted. The three talked for a while before John started to get up,

“I’m going to go help mom with dinner. Goodbye Jeanie”

“Bye John” John then shifted to kiss Rodney, much to Jeanie’s amusement.

 

Neither man noticed the elder Sheppard on the front deck looking through a window. He’s notice his son practically draped over McKay, and thought he’d watch for a moment; but that kiss. He’d just knew that man, his son brought into his house, was up to no good, and when people found out it would undoubtedly ruin his reputation.

 

John left the room and Rodney noticed General Sheppard come in and cross to his office as he’d done every day so far. Rodney had bid goodbye to Jeanie and Madison, and was closing the laptop when elder Sheppard returned. He stood for a moment watching Rodney. “You could get him into trouble.” The general spoke, his tone neutral and even. Rodney turned to face him.

“I beg your pardon.”

“Sleeping with him, you could get him into trouble.”

“No I won’t. It’s not illegal anymore and our base is different.” Rodney was getting very tired of this man and his incessant need to destroy his own son.

“He could be removed from his position. Oh not for being gay, but they’ll find something. Then he’ll lose the respect of his men, and after that it is only a matter of time before there’s an _accident_ or someone is _too_ _late_ to rescue him. Is that what you want?” The general knew what he was doing, he’d picked the very thing Rodney was most afraid of but he had definitely underestimated the Canadian and, for that matter his son, he just didn’t realize it.

Rodney walked toward the general, until he could speak without being over heard. “Listen carefully; I will not be repeating myself. This is legal, that means they can’t remove him” He held up a hand to forestall the general. “The program is run by a civilian contingent and it is a civilian science station. He earned respect, because of who he is, not his rank, so that is not a problem. And I rescue him more often than not, so you don’t need to worry yourself about that.” Rodney’s tone implied the man wouldn’t have worried anyway. “And just to get this really clear; I love him and, I don’t care why you seem to have a problem with him, but you have a very brave son who is a credit to his country, even if you don’t see it.” Both men jerked when John spoke from the doorway.

“Dinner is ready” Rodney was pretty sure that they were far enough away for John to have heard the conversation, but he wasn’t positive.

 

John had heard Rodney’s speech, if not what had prompted it, but if the dinner table conversation was anything to go by it wasn’t good. John’s father had spent the entire dinner talking about the revocation of DADT and how badly it would reflect on the military and chastising John about his less than stellar career.

The other three diners were quite happy when the meal was finished and they could disappear while the man himself went into his office. Marianne suggested that they make themselves scarce for the time being and John wanted to talk to Rodney, so he took his boyfriend’s hand headed upstairs. When Rodney didn’t mention his conversation with General Sheppard John took the hint, but there was something he needed to say. “Rodney” John waited until he had the man full attention “I think I can guess what you and my father were talking about, and I don’t want you to protecting me.” Rodney did not look pleased at the request.

”But” John interrupted

“Rodney, I know you are only trying to help, but let me deal with him, and this my way, please?” Though neither Rodney nor his father knew it, John was pretty sure their conversation had had something to do with him kissing Rodney in front of Jeanie; the subsequent table talk had helped the belief along. He was wont to admit it, but John liked working his father up and he was just waiting for a good time to make his stand, Maybe this visit would be a good time. In order to get the man to agree and because he had Rodney’s declaration of love running through his head he kissed his boyfriend before suggesting they play some chess.

 

John was feeling a little reckless that evening, so after he’d changed into something suitable for sleep (after all Rodney was trying very hard not to rush him, and he should at least try not to make it harder), John went back to Rodney’s bedroom. Rodney was climbing into bed when he got there, he froze in surprise. “Is something wrong?” he asked John

“Nope” John replied as he walked to the other side of the bed Rodney was not half way into and started climbing in as well.

“John?” Rodney’s tone was confused.

“Get into bed Rodney.” John said; Rodney did as he was bid cautiously. As soon as he was able, John shifted closer to Rodney, hoping he’d catch the hint, and ‘yes’ Rodney wrapped one arm, tentatively,  around John and held him close. John had just closed his eyes when Rodney spoke.

“Are you going to explain” John smiled, and pressed further into Rodney.

“We are sleeping.” Rodney didn’t answer he simply kissed John’s shoulder and settled to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have Posted chapters 11 and 12 at the same time, make sure you read them in the correct order.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I apologize for the very slow and inconsistent posting.

Chapter 11

Morning touching -- Visiting Friends

Rodney opened his eyes to John Sheppard in his bed. Until recently, this sight would have meant he was delusional, dreaming, or dead. He tightened his grip and shifted closer to John, he refused to call it cuddling. Rodney wasn’t sure if John was ready for any early morning fun, so he contented himself with simply having his boyfriend in his arms; That is, until John started waking up, and moving.  At this proximity John had to feel his erection. John shifted back against Rodney and though he tensed a little did not move away.

Rodney seeing, John was awake and had his eyes open, decided to press his luck. He slid his hand under John’s shirt and let it rest on his abs.  The touch wasn’t a new one, but for the skin contact. John arched into the touch, and Rodney started caressing him.  John pushed back into Rodney, and the man had to fight not to just rub himself against John.

Rodney slid his hand down, this time above John’s clothing, but stopping short of actually touching John’s cock. When John arched and moaned, Rodney completed the movement, and squeezed him through his pajamas. John groaned and pressed into the hand. “Please, Please” John sounded wanton, and Rodney resolved to hear it as often as he could. John grabbed Rodney’s thigh and dragged Rodney against him, Rodney groaned and ground his erection into John’s cloth covered ass. John arched back into Rodney and lost it, his fingers digging into Rodney’s thigh as he came. Rodney followed suit, clinging to his boyfriend.

Both men lay still for a moment before John turned and kissed Rodney.

 “Thank you” Rodney grinned, and kissed him back.

“We should probably get up; we have to go to Matt’s today.” John groaned and hid his face in Rodney neck.

“What, what’s wrong?” Rodney’s voice had an edge of panic.

“He’s going to gloat. He said you had a thing for me, and here we are.”Rodney grinned and said

“If gloating is the best he’s got then we face worse than him on a regular basis; have you ever seen the marines when they get mad?” John rolled off of the bed, and leaned down to kiss Rodney

“Good morning” Then he went in search of a shower and clean clothes.

John stopped in the door of Rodney’s room and ogled his boyfriend. Rodney turned around and smiled at John. John felt a jolt at the smile no one had ever made him feel the way Rodney did, like flying on solid ground and terrified he wouldn’t be able to let go if he needed to. It was a reality neither had acknowledged yet; there would likely come a time when one or both would have to be sacrificed and he wasn’t sure if he could.

 John blinked and realized that Rodney had moved to stand in front of him and though he was standing close he was just far enough to not touch John.

“Hey, are you back on earth now?” John made an affirmative noise and Rodney closed the distance between them kissing John. John groaned and straightened pushing off of the door frame and into Rodney; he also took control of the kiss and wrapped both arms around his scientist. Rodney broke the kiss.

“We need to go, Sheppard, or Matt and Nate will sic your mother on us.” John groaned but nodded and both me trooped out of the house and out to the car.

John put the car into park, but made no move to get out. Rodney reached over to squeeze his hand “let’s go Sheppard.” He said quietly. Matt met them halfway down the drive

“Hey I’m glad you two could make it.” John glared at his friend.

“I need to borrow John” Matt aimed his comment as at Rodney.

“Go ahead inside” Rodney nodded and left the two men alone.

 

 As he stepped into the house Nate greeted Rodney

“Rodney! Hi” He sounded very happy.

“Blair, pour another.” He called towards the kitchen.

“Ok names” Rodney interrupted

“Don’t bother I won’t remember.” 

“I like you” a man spoke behind Rodney. The man, a redhead with a big build, was holding a mug out to Rodney.

“Blair. Nate didn’t say what you wanted in your coffee.” Rodney accepted the mug and replied

“Coffee.  Thanks” Rodney sipped his mug and scanned the room. Matt and Nate appeared to have very different friends, no one person was the same as another, and coming from a semi military base it was odd to see. 

“Are you new to the area? I haven’t seen you before” the woman speaking had brown hair and brown eyes.

“Vacation” Rodney replied

“I didn’t choose where.” Blair spoke again

 “Where are you from?” Rodney considered telling them the whole truth but it always caused problems

“Canada” he replied, but any more was interrupted by another woman who had stopped in the window.

“Damn, Nate who’s the hottie with Matt?”

“That is John Sheppard; a friend of matt’s from high school. He and Rodney are here on Vacation” She grinned at Rodney,

“Now I’m jealous. Why can’t I find me a man like that”

“I found him in Antarctica.” Rodney replied, she nodded and said in a completely serious tone

“See, I’m looking in the wrong place” the she turned away from the window.

“So what is it you do?”

“I work for the Air force, I’m a scientist.”

“But not military yourself?” the woman clarified. Rodney nodded.

 

John was silent and after a moment Matt broke the silence,

“Well?” John looked at his friend.

“Well, What?”

“Well, what’s up with you both? Is he still ‘just a friend’?” Matt allows sarcasm to color his voice, John blushed and Matt chuckled.

“Good, I told Nate we might have to interfere.” John glared at his friend.

“What I do or don’t do is none of your business.” His old friend laughed.

“Yes it is John, especially if you can’t see it.”

“Whatever.” John replied. Matt started walking towards the house.

“What all you wanted to do was gossip like a teenage girl?” John asked, Matt grinned

“No, I thought you’d need a push. Come on lets go see our boyfriends. John fought and lost against a smile at the term boyfriend.

 

As they stepped into the house Nate called out

“Coffee?” Matt yelled back

“beer” and Nate poked his head around a corner.

“I wasn’t asking you love; I already know what you want. John?”

“Beer, please” John replied, his eyes crossing the room in search of Rodney.

“He’s out back with Blair.” Nate said handing John the requested beer. John accepted the drink and went to find his kidnap prone scientist.

 

Rodney was arguing about some science or another with a big red-head whom John assumed was Blair. Rodney looked up and briefly smiled at John before continuing. Someone turned on a TV and, again, all the channels were playing the Stargate story. One woman shushed her boyfriend to listen to the story and John smirked at them, then he spoke.

“There won’t be any new information released for awhile.”

“What?” the woman and man spoke at the same time.

“How do you know?”

“Standard procedure for declassification, that, and I’ve spent 2 months planning it.” He replied. The woman looked excited,

“You know about the Stargate? What about Atlantis? Is it really a City on another planet in another galaxy?”

“Yes it is.” Johns comment sent them into a muddle of questions about Atlantis. John just held up a hand until they stopped,

“Just watch the releases.” Both looked dismayed and John escaped to the techno babble conversation outside. Surprisingly the conversation had dumbed down to include other people, and John was able to keep up easily.

 

Hours later John was sitting beside Rodney and he realized quite suddenly that Rodney was holding his hand, in public. What really threw John was his lack of concern, never mind that a few days ago he was having panic attacks at the thought of even looking at a man and here he was comfortably sitting beside his boyfriend and holding said boyfriends hand. John tightened his grip and Rodney squeezed his hand without interrupting the conversation he was having.

 

As they were leaving John stopped to speak with Mat;

“I don’t know if we’ll be back. As soon as I think of a really shocking way to tell dad, we’ll be gone.” Matt snickered.

“Good luck. And if you need help just call.” John nodded and both turned to continue to the door where Nate was giving Rodney his email. John and Rodney drove home in a comfortable silence and John reached out to hold Rodney’s hand.

 

Again John changed in his room and then joined Rodney in his room to sleep. When he got there Rodney was already in the bed, but had left Johns side free and the blankets pulled back. John grinned as he settled who’d have thought that loud, pushy, Dr. MaKay could be as considerate as he’d been. Now John just had to find the nerve to shock his father.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****IMPORTANT****  
> I have Posted chapters 11 and 12 at the same time, make sure you read them in the CORRECT order.

Chapter 12

Standing up to dad -- The End

Surprisingly the next morning, John and Rodney were up first. They were just starting breakfast when Marianne walked into the kitchen.

“Morning mom.” John greeted happily and handed his mother some coffee.

“Did you boys have fun last night?” John nodded, having just put food in his mouth, but Rodney answered.

“Yes”

“Good. Now, I need to go out today did either of you need anything?”

“No thanks.” Both echoed.

John decided to get them out of the house as well and he and Rodney spent the day out and about. John had started to feel guilty, he had been mean to Rodney about his father and here he was trying to think of a way to shake the man without asking Rodney in he wanted to be involved.

 

They arrived home and Rodney stopped John in the entry way.

“John, are you ok?” Rodney would have touched his friend but he’d noticed the elder Sheppard in the other room. Instead Rodney took two steps closer while maintaining a suitable distance.

“What is wrong?”

John was about to answer when he notice his father coming in from the other room. John shifted to face Rodney fully and met his eyes before speaking.

“I’m sorry” he said before wrapping both arms around Rodney’s waist and kissing the man. He quickly deepened the kiss and let his hands stray to Rodney’s ass, pressing closer to his boyfriend. Rodney simply hung on, not entirely sure what brought this on, and not sure how John would react when he realized what he’d done.

John pulled away from the kiss and looked to his father, standing in the doorway behind Rodney. Rodney turned to face the older Sheppard but made no move to help or protect John as he’d been doing since their arrival. John kept one arm around Rodney and spoke before his father cold.

“Thanks for letting us visit, but it is about time we went home; don’t you think?” John aimed the last part to Rodney.

“John, what do you think you’re doing? You’ll end your career.” The general started talking.

“Definitely time to leave.” John spoke as if he had not heard his father. He hugged his mother

“Bye mom. You’ll have to come visit us sometime, you’ll love it.”

 “Why don’t we get our gear and get out of here.” He asked Rodney; who nodded and said

“I’ll get them. You deal with the travel” then he went up stairs.

 “What travel?” asks Marianne

“We’re going to transport; it’s quicker than driving and flying.” Then he used his ear piece to arrange the lift while watching his father. The man had been quiet which was unusual. Rodney came down the stairs with both bags and his computer case. He left all three in a pile before coming to stand closer to John than his father. Sheppard seemed to snap out of stupor. He grabbed John.

“What do you think you’re doing boy? Do you know what that man will do to your reputation? What you’ll do to mine?” John had finally had enough and for the first time in his life he punched his father. Then, rather than yell he spoke low and quiet

“I know exactly what I am doing, and _that man_ is the best thing to happen to me.” Then he hugged mother again and picked up their bags. Marianne hugged Rodney before he retrieved his bags from his boyfriend.

“Take care of each other” she said, heedless of her husband.

“We will” John replied.

 

Then he called for the transport and grabbed Rodney’s hand as the beam took them. They were transported to the gate room at the SGC just in time to join a group of people and gear going to Atlantis. John kept Rodney’s hand in his; not letting go until they had come through the gate and Rodney asked

“What about being discreet?” John dropped his bag beside them and turned to face Rodney.

“We’ll be discreet tomorrow.” Then, in front of Elizabeth, Redeck, Lorne, the control crew and the new personnel, he kissed Rodney.

 

Neither cared or noticed the whistles and catcalls that ensued.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, to all who read this story, and especially those who commented, I have learned from all of you.


End file.
